Given Away: A Chipmunk Love Story
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Brittany is kidnapped and given to trade. She's given to a prince as a slave. What happened to her family? Will she get to go home? Or will she fall in love with him? Brimon! Rating may go up. DISCONTINUED!
1. Given Away

**_I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. But this story and any other random non-chipmunk characters are mine. So with that, enjoy Chapter 1!!! 3 R's: Review, Review, Review!!!_**

* * *

Brittany was on her way home from a date. Today was her 16th birthday and her family wanted her home by 3:45 pm. She didn't know why, but didn't pursue the argument any longer than 15 minutes.

She stepped up to the front porch and just as she was about to unlock the door, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and wrapping their free arm around her waist. She dropped her keys.

"Now, now. Don't your worry, sweetie. They won't even know you're missing. Since they're dead." Came the captor's voice. It was a male. Her breath caught and she shook her head in disbelief. "I think I know someone who'll want you." With that, he inserted a needle into her neck, she winced at the pain, but soon darkness overcame her within seconds.

* * *

The first thing she heard was noise. People walking around hurriedly and frantically. "The Princes are coming! Get the females ready!" Came the same voice who had taken her. Her vision was blurry as she struggled to clear her eyes. She heard a gate door open and she was pulled out of it. She was forced into a line along with the other girls. They were crying and sniffling, shivering against one another.

"Hello, my old friend!" came a younger voice.

"Hello, Prince." The man said, trying not to sound intimidated with the boys' royal power.

"Hello, James." came another, more mature sounding young voice.

"Hiya, James!" came yet another, sweeter, more gentle voice.

"We brought some lovely women. Some loyal looking slaves." He said again, motioning to the line of girls. Some looked ready to go to the princes. Some, like Brittany, were ready to go back home. She couldn't see clearly yet, but her hearing was fine. Slaves!? She was ready to demand what was going on, but words wouldn't form. She could make out a tall, older man next to 3 younger men. One was the tallest, the one in the middle was second tallest, and the last one was slightly chubbier and the shortest.

"Well, let's take a look see!" Came the first voice of the group. He walked from the beginning of the line, slowly down. He stopped at two girls from Brittany. "Well, my my. Aren't you cute?" He said in what Brittany thought was an overused flirt tone. The girl made no reply that Brittany could hear, and the boy chuckled. This only deepened her disgust and desire to go home. "Shy too, huh? Well, I can fix that. I'll take this one, James." the boy said.

"A fine choice, Sir. Next?" He asked. From Brittany's still blurred vision, she could see the chubby one come up next. It didn't take him long to pick. He had still been at the top of the line. "Your turn, Sir." The last boy sighed.

"Must I?" He asked in an annoyed and bored tone.

"Yes! Dad told all of us to choose a slave." came the first boy's voice. The last one sighed and walked down the line, not really paying much attention. Brittany closed her eyes, not sure if she wanted to be chosen or to go with the extras.

He had passed Brittany, she could tell by the sound of his footsteps. He stopped and backtracked, stopping in front of her. "Well, well. You're a unique beauty, aren't you?" He asked, tilting her head up by her chin. He didn't sound like he was flirting, like the first boy. He sounded more like he was observing. She didn't open her eyes, her heart pounding. "She looks like she still has some of that drug in her system, James. How much did you use on her?"

"The same as the other girls. She hasn't come out of it yet?" He asked, moving next to him. "Pardon me, Sir." He said and the boy let go of her chin. She was grabbed roughly by her shirt. "Wake up you lazy whore!" He shook her roughly.

"Stop that this instant!" The last boy yelled. The shaking stopped. Brittany's knees gave out, but someone caught her. "You won't manhandle her! Hear me?!" He yelled at James.

"Yes, Sir." He said frightened. "Is she your choice?" He asked with caution. Brittany lifted her head to look at the boy who held her bridal style, but couldn't make out his face through her blurred vision.

"Yes, she is my choice." He said in a low, angry growl, though it wasn't aimed at her, it made Brittany shiver against him. She lowered her head, closing her eyes back just as he looked down at her.

* * *

He parted with his brothers once inside the palace. "Just so you know," he said, talking to Brittany now as he walked down the hall to his room. "I have no intention of using you the way my brothers plan on using their girls." She didn't reply, this didn't surprise him. He opened the door to his room and she felt something soft under her. He closed his door. "Can you see yet?" He asked, sitting on his bed across from the one he was on. She opened her eyes part way. Her vision was most of the way back. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Wait! Wait!" He said. She stopped and lowered her hands.

He was sitting on his knees by the bed and was cleaning her hands with a damp rag. She wished she could see him clearly. She tried to talk, but could form no words. He looked at her and smiled. "You should be able to talk and see fine in a few hours." He said gently, lowering her hands back and standing. "Sleep now, I need to talk to my brothers and father." He left his room, shutting the door gently. Brittany didn't want to sleep in some strange boy's room. But she was so tired from the long journey, her body outfought her mind and she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

"Where is Alvin?" Their father asked once Simon arrived. Simon rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he could wait, Dad." came the smallest one's voice. Simon looked at him.

"Wait for what?" Their dad asked, looking at Simon. Simon arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "That boy! I'd ground him, but I'd only encourage his senseless behavior." Just then, Alvin came in, looking highly satisfied, for the moment at least.

"Theodore, you wouldn't believe the lungs on that girl! She can scream!" He exclaimed, but fell silent at the look their father gave him. "Sorry, Dad." He said, bowing his head submissively.

"Now that you're all here." He began, making Alvin blush. "I want you to know, you are not wedded or bound to these girls. Simon, I'm glad you chose one." He addressed the tallest of them. Simon nodded once. "And, though Alvin beat you two to the punch, you don't have to make them sex slaves. Though, naturally, that's what they're there for. If not for bed, make them useful. Have them clean, help prepare food. Just don't let them waste space. OK?" They all nodded in unison. "And, no Alvin, you can't have more than one. Though, you can trade with your brothers, but only for a night. And only if they want to. OK?" Alvin pouted at the first statement, but beamed at the second and nodded.

"Hey, Si. Can I borrow yours? You got a freakin' hot one!" Alvin asked, maitaining his cool about it, but still looking eager.

"What?! No! Are you insane!?" Simon demanded. Alvin scowled.

"Fine, don't share. I like mine better anyway." He said with a cocky attitude. Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes, and their dad shook his head.

"Go on, you 3. Have fun, but remember, you have training in the morning. OK?" They nodded and left.

* * *

Simon closed his door quietly when he saw that she was asleep. He smiled and covered her up. He then turned off his light and sat on the edge of his bed. He removed his glasses, shirt and shoes, folding them up. He laid on his back and let out a breath. He laid with his back to her, covered up and settled to sleep as well.

* * *

**_There's Chapter 1, people! So, they have sex slaves for the princes, huh? Oh, Alvin already put his to good use! So, if not for sex, what will Simon use his for? Anything? Well, you'll find out in the next few Chapters. Don't forget to review for me!!!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	2. Learning To Adjust

Brittany woke up when the door opened and closed. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, having forgotten where she was and what had happened. She sat up and ran to the door, hands grabbed her waist and stopped her. "Whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" The owner of the hands asked, pulling her from the doorknob and turning her around. She recognized the voice instantly. She looked up into his gray eyes, well, he wasn't bad looking. Actually, he was really handsome. She then remembered yesterday, and the fact that the man had said her family was dead. She broke down into tears, falling to her knees. He let go of her and sat in front of her.

She continued to cry until he couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you crying? Are you hungry? Scared? I'm not going to hurt you." He said, and she sniffled, looking at him through tearful eyes. He smiled. "You know, you have beautiful eyes." She looked away, wiping her tears away with her finger. "Are you hungry?" He asked, and right at that moment, her stomach growled. He chuckled and stood. "Go sit on your bed, I'll have someone make you breakfast." She sighed and did as she was told. He left the room again. She took the time to study his room. He had a shelf by the door against the corner of his wall full of books. His bed was fixed and straightened up with a blue blanket on it. He had a nightstand between her bed and his with a lamp on it. Needless to say, he was a bit dull, but very sweet. She wondered who the other two were. One had said 'Dad' so apparently they were related. Not one for confinement, she stood and left the room to look around some more.

The whole rest of the palace was huge. It was decorated with stained glass, fancy curtains and plenty of helpers. She bumped into Alvin. "Hey! Watch it! Would ya?!" He snapped. She stepped back and gave him a glare. "Ooh! Feisty! Hey, you're the girl my brother chose last night. My oh my, you are gorgeous." He said looking her up and down. She bit back the overwhelming urge to slap him silly. "My girl's in the shower, want to come and have a go. We'll keep it between you and me. Si doesn't have to know." He whispered with a wink and pulled her close by her waist.

"Alvin. What are you doing with Simon's slave?" Theodore asked, walking up behind Brittany with a large plate of food. The smell made Brittany's stomach growl. Alvin chuckled as he felt it against his side.

"I'm just getting to know her. So, cutie. What's your name?" He asked, with the flirting voice he used last night. Brittany continued to glare at him. "Man, Teddy. I would love to see if she's this feisty in bed. Would you cover for me?"

"No way, Alvin! You remember what Dad said. You need Simon's permission first!" Theodore said firmly.

"Fine, don't cover for me. Just, tell Si you don't know where she went, would you?" Alvin asked, and without giving him a chance to answer, went into his room with Brittany.

"Theodore, why haven't you given her her food yet?" Simon asked a few minutes later, Theodore was still where he had been.

"Oh, I'm sorry Simon. She wasn't in your room." Theodore responded.

"She wasn't? Well, have you seen her?" He asked. Theodore looked at Alvin's closed bedroom door. "He didn't!" Theodore only nodded. "Go put the food on my bed. I'll handle this." Theodore nodded and left. Simon barged into Alvin's room, making Alvin look back.

"Hey Si." Alvin said as he straddled Brittany's hips. She pushed frantically against him, hitting him repeatedly. The hits seemed to go unnoticed. Simon pulled Alvin off her roughly, he stumbled back and hit his door with a loud 'thud'. Brittany stood and hid behind Simon, feeling safer with him around. "Well, she is feisty, sure you can handle her Si?" Alvin said, standing up straighter.

"If I can handle you, I can handle her. Now, listen carefully. If you value what makes you a man, you'd better keep your hands off her. Hear me?" Simon threatened darkly. Simon wasn't one for threats, so Alvin knew not to take it lightly. He nodded and Simon moved him from the door. He let Brittany go out first, and then he did, glaring evilly at Alvin as he left. They walked back into Simon's room. "That's part of the reason why I told you to stay in here." Simon told her as he closed the door. She sat on her bed and looked at him, trying to ignore what had just happened. "Alvin isn't mean. He's actually really nice. But if you're a girl, whether you want him or not, he'll give himself to you. So, he obviously finds you attractive, so try not to be around him when you're alone. He'll try that again, I'm sure, I won't always be there to stop him. But I promise you, I'll try to be."

She nodded, feeling her stomach growl again as the smell of the food floated to her nose. He smiled and handed the plate to her. "Complements of Chef Theodore. He loves to cook." She nodded and took it, sitting back against the wall. "Don't worry, he didn't poison it." She picked up the fork and took a small bite. "I'll be right back. Stay in here this time, OK?" She nodded and he left.

_So, his name is Simon. Well, he's very sweet. But, I just want to go home. _She sighed as she ate. _That Alvin is a hopeless pervert. And Theodore is a sweetie with a gift for cooking._ She was soon done and set the plate to the side. She stood again and stretched. _Oh! I need a shower! _She let out a breath and opened the door part way. The hallway wasn't as busy as a few minutes ago. She stepped out further into the hallway and leaned against the railing. _He said he didn't plan on using me like his brothers were using their girls. So, why am I still with him? What's he have planned for me?_

"You're obviously not one for rules, are you?" Simon said as he came back. She went in and he followed, closing the door behind him. "OK, sit down, please." She sat in her bed again. "Let me introduce myself. I am Simon Seville, second born and prince. And your name?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. She looked down sadly. "Not willing to talk yet, huh?" He asked, straightening up, his hands on his knees.

She met his eyesm but said nothing. He smiled. "How about a shower?" He offered. She nodded instantly. He chuckled, "OK, I'll be right back. And this time, no miving from that spot. OK?" She nodded and he left.

* * *

The water felt good against her skin. She lathered all over her body, getting behind her ears as well. Once done with her body, she washed her long hair, making sure she could run her fingers through it again. Once done pampering herself, she turned the shower off, wrung out her hair and stepped out of it. She wrapped her towel over her body and looked, hoping there was something for her to wear. But nothing. She sighed and opened the door slowly. The hallway was empty again. She quickly made her way to Simon's room. He was gone again. She closed the door and looked around. She didn't want him to come in and find her naked. She looked through his nightstand, typical all blue clothes. She sighed and pulled out a blue t shirt and sweats. She dried off and dressed, feeling weird about wearing it. She sat on her bed towel drying her hair when he came in.

He looked her over and laughed. "I forgot to give you some clothes! You want to wear those for now, until we know what size to get you?" He asked. She looked down at the outfit. "Really, it's either those or nothing. We threw out your old clothes, because we're getting you new ones. So, keep them for now, or nothing." She nodded and hugged her body. "OK, good. I'm guessing you're more of a pink girl, right?" She nodded. "OK, get some rest, I'll be back later. Sorry I keep leaving on you, I have classes to go to." She nodded, laying down. "See you later." He closed the door.


	3. Working

"Aw c'mon Si. I was just messing around!" Alvin told his brother as they headed back to their own rooms.

"Yeah, sure you were. I'm positive if I hadn't stopped you, you would've raped her." Simon said, stopping by Alvin's room. "You've got your girl and I've got mine. OK?" Alvin rolled his eyes and went into his room.

"Sure thing, Si. But, if I see her walking around, you know how I can be…" He said with a smirk. Simon rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do with her? If not making her yours physically..."

"Don't worry about it, Alvin. It's none if your business, just keep your hands off her." Simon said firmly.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind. Once you take her, I'll stay away. For now, she's just easy prey." With that he closed his door. Simon let out an annoyed breath and went into his room. It was almost sundown.

"Oh. You're still awake?" He asked, seeing her braiding her long hair. She looked at him, then back at her hair as she finished braiding it. "Could you at least tell me your name?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She scooted as close to the wall as she could. "I told I wasn't going to hurt you." She met his eyes, still uncertain. "OK, I can tell you don't trust me yet, and I understand. But believe me, I'm nothing like Alvin. He's been a lady lover since he was little. It only got worse as he got older." She looked away. He stood from her bed.

"...Brittany..." she whispered so softly, it was a shock he caught it. He looked at her as he sat on her bed.

"Brittany? That's very pretty. Hi Brittany, nice to meet you." He said with a smile. She nodded and laid down. "How old are you?" He asked. She was saddened as she remembered yesterday had been her birthday.

"Sixteen, as of yesterday." She whispered, then closed her eyes.

"Sixteen. So, your birthday was yesterday." He stood and wrote that on his calendar. "Happy Be-lated birthday Brittany..."

"...Miller." she finished for him. He smiled. She sounded beautiful when she talked. He covered her up when she fell asleep.

* * *

"Dad, why can't she stay in my room?" Simon asked. Theodore and Alvin listened in silence.

"I told you, they have to make themselves useful. They can't waste space." He replied.

"There's no space to waste. It's a palace!" Simon said angrily.

"Why are you trying to keep her locked away anyway, Si?" Alvin asked. Simon ignored him.

"Well, what can she do? She barely started talking to me." Simon said. Their father thought about it.

"What's she good at?" He asked after a minute. He caught Alvin about to make a smart remark and gave him a warning glare. He stopped and pouted angrily.

"I don't know. She only told me her name and age." Simon said.

"OK, then go see what she's good at and come back and tell me tomorrow. For now, go to bed." They nodded and left.

"If she were with me, I'd be making good use out of her." Alvin mumbled, making Simon elbow him hard in the gut.

"Shut up, Alvin!" He snarled and stormed off.

* * *

He went into his room and closed his door. He removed his shirt and shoes, looking at her for a moment. He had to find out what she was good at, and find out what he wanted from her personally. No pressure...He sighed and laid down. He had a lot of things to think about.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She sat up slowly and adjusted the shirt she wore, it was somewhat big on her."...S-Something on your mind?" She asked softly, startling him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep." He said. She shook her head. "Yeah, just some small things. My Dad wants me to find something for you to do to keep you occupied. Since you're not sleeping with me." She looked away. "What do you like to do?" He asked. She shrugged.

"What do you want from me?" She asked looking at him again. "Do you want what Alvin wants from me?" He sat up. "Am I supposed to be your sex slave?" She asked.

"Well, that's what you were brought for. But I decided against it long before I met you." She sighed.

"I have no hobbies." She said and laid back down.

"Nothing?" He asked. She shook her head. He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "Well, how are you with cleaning?" He asked reluctantly. She shrugged.

* * *

_Oh, cleaning sucks! _Brittany thought as she helped scrub the windows. _I'm gonna get callouses!_ She squealed mentally. It tokk them all an hour to do all the windows on the bottom floor. Brittany didn't attempt to complain outwardly. She could tell a lot of people thought cleaning for royalty was as lucky as you could get.

"Are you a slave here?" One girl asked. Brittany looked at her. She had long blond hair that was tied in a bun, and blue eyes. You could almost say she looked exactly like Brittany. "I'm Charlene. Are you a slave?" Brittany narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded slowly. "What kind?" Brittany wasn't sure anymore. Simon wasn't using her for sex, so what was she there for? She decided to say what she had been brought for.

"Um...I guess I'm a sex slave?" She said with uncertainty. All of the other girls 'ooh'ed and some 'aww'ed with longing. Brittany looked at them. "Is that a good thing?"

"Hello! Have you seen the princes!? That's a very good thing!" Charlene said with a firm nod. "Who's slave are you?" She asked, obviously a very nosy person.

"Simon's." A lot of them 'aww'ed again with longing.

"I wish I was Alvin's sex slave..." Charlene said with a sigh. Brittany wrinkled her nose with disgust but made no outward comment.

"Get to work ladies!" Came a firm manlike woman's voice and they all quickly continued. Brittany wasn't so sure about how to feel about Charlene. She just wanted to do her work and try not to make friends or enemies.

* * *

Brittany's whole body ached, especially her arms. She didn't feel like she had just cleaned, she felt like she had been through some sort of physical training. She closed Simon's door and sat on her bed. "Hey, how was work?" Simon asked from his bed as he did his homework. Princes had homework?

"Ow!" She said in one word. He chuckled, not looking up.

"Not much of a cleaning girl, are you?" He asked. She sighed as she rubbed the sore muscles in her arms.

"I wanna go home!" She said with tears filling her eyes. She laid on her bed and curled into a ball. Simon looked at her with sadness.

"Where did you live?" He asked. She only sobbed in response. He set his work aside and sat on her bed next to her, his hand on her shoulder. He was glad when she didn't tense up under his hand. She was slowly beginning to trust him. "Hey, guess what?" She sniffled and looked at him when he stood. He sat a bag next to her as she sat up. "I got someone to make you some new clothes." She smiled for the first time and looked through the bag. "Clothes make you smile?" He asked with a chuckle. He sat on his bed and watched her.


	4. Making An Enemy

**_OMG! Back online! I'm so sorry for the wait! I got kicked off, never fight with your brother over the computer when it's against the rules...Believe me, being offline was driving me insane!!! Hopefully, I'll be able to get all my stories updated!!!! So with that said, please enjoy and use my 3 R's!!!!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Having decided on an outfit, she tied the bag closed and sat it on the floor by her bed. "Found something?" Simon asked her. She looked at him and nodded. "You can keep your clothes in here." He said, motioning to his last drawer on his nightstand. He opened it, it was empty. She nodded and he stood. "I'll wait outside until you've changed." He left.

"Hey, Si. Why are you outside?" Alvin asked as he stood in front of his brother. Simon rolled his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the door.

"I'm waiting for her to change. Why are you out of your room?" Simon asked, looking at his brother, annoyed. Alvin's eyes widened in interest.

"Oh, she's changing? Into what?" He asked, his perverted mind kicking into high gear. Simon pushed him away from his door.

"Nothing you'd find the least bit entertaining. I'm sure." Simon said and he felt her knock lightly on the door. He turned and opened it. "All done?" He asked softly. Alvin tried to look over Simon's shoulder, but naturally, Simon was taller.

"Move over, Si. Let me see her new outfit!" Alvin snapped and when he didn't, he ducked under Simon's arm and accidentally bumped into Brittany. He knocked her to the floor. "Oops, sorry about that." Alvin said sheepishly. Brittany's new outfit was naturally pink and red. The shirt was mostly pink with a red heart in the middle, it was long sleeved; and her pants were the same, but with small red hearts down the sides of the legs. To Alvin's dismay, they hugged no curves, and he felt didn't flatter her body at all. "Wow Si, you have no taste in girl clothing." Alvin accused, turning to face his brother. "Do both you guys a favor and cut the shirt in half at least. Let her show some skin!"

Simon glared at Alvin angrily and threw him out. "Go to sleep, Alvin. Keep your perverted mind and mouth to yourself, or to a miracle person who'll care." He helped Brittany up and closed the door.

"Are you sure he is a good person? Doesn't seem possible to me." Brittany said as she sat in her bed. Simon chuckled and sat on his bed.

"Trust me, he's got a heart of gold. He'd show it more if you weren't female. You're very pretty, so that's all he takes notice around you." She smiled and nodded. "You're opening yourself up more to me, does that mean you're starting to trust me?" Simon asked.

"Well, I guess so." She said softly. Simon smiled and stretched.

"Time to get some sleep. I have school and you have work." She sighed and nodded, laying down. He removed his shirt, shoes and glasses and turned off the lamp. "Goodnight." He said. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Instead of finishing the windows, today they were cleaning the kitchen. Brittany was doing the dishes, and Charlene just so happened to be drying them, lucky her. Charlene tried to get more detail on Brittany's life as Simon's slave. "So, sex wise, is he good?" She asked. Brittany bit back a sigh and the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't want to say 'no' or lie, but she could tell Charlene would just keep asking if she didn't answer.

"He's busy all day, and tired at night." She answered. Charlene waited for some elaboration, but none came. So she laughed, Brittany shot her a glare. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"No guy is too tired for sex, Sweetie!" She said, still laughing. Brittany's jaw fell.

"And what's your point?" Brittany demanded, pulling her hands out of the sink and drying them with her apron. Charlene's laughter faded and she only gave Brittany a smile.

"I just told you, no normal man is too tired for sex. Are you depriving Simon of his manly desires?" She took on an accusing look and tone. "You were brought here to satisfy one of our princes! I damn sure hope you're doing your job!" She yelled, poking Brittany in her chest roughly. Anger flood Brittany's body and it took all her will power not to break Charlene's manly finger.

"Just so you know, Miss Charlene, I'm doing what I've been asked to do. And if that doesn't involve sleeping with Simon, then it's not my problem. And why I'm here is none of your nosy ass business. Got that?" Charlene glared back at her, pulling her hand back. All the other girls were watching them, some hoped for a fight, some hoped for it to end right now.

"Well, Missy. So long as you're in the work area of me, your business is my business. And you really should do what you were brought here to do." Charlene said, her hand on her hip and looking over her nails of her other hand. Fed up, Brittany slapped Charlene. The hit was loud itself, but the result of the hit was so powerful that it sent her flying across the room and into some of the girls. There were gasps and some of Charlene's friends, wow, she has friends? They helped her up and she wiped some blood from her mouth and glared daggers at Brittany.

"Well, Charlene, that's my business." Brittany said as she threw off her apron. "Feel free to to keep it to yourself. Or you can do what you do best and spread it around." She huffed and left. Charlene watched her leave. Oh, did she have revenge planned out. Brittany had no intention of making friends or enemies, but she had one enemy that didn't hold back when she was getting back at someone.

* * *

**_OMG, sorry it's short! I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to write about, but I like this chapter! So please review for me!!! You know I love ya!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18 ^_^_**


	5. Judgement

Simon hurried into his father's large room to see his brothers, father and two guards holding Brittany a few inches above the ground. She was struggling frantically against their firm, strong grips.

"What's going on?" Simon demanded, walking up next to Alvin and Theodore.

"Your girl assaulted another slave only a few hours earlier." His father said, thoroughly annoyed.

Simon looked at her, then at his father. "Father, make them release her, they're hurting her!" He insisted, pointing at the guards, but looking at his father.

He sighed and looked the young girl over. "Set her down, but hold onto her, don't hurt her." He said and the guards did as he said.

"What do you mean she assaulted another slave?" Simon asked, forcing his eyes away from Brittany's angry and scared form to look at his father.

"I mean what I said. She hit another slave. Then walked out of her working station." His father said. Simon looked like he didn't believe it, so he looked at Brittany again, hoping she would show any signs of it being a lie. But she gave him apologetic eyes and looked down sadly.

"So," Simon began, looking back at his father. "What is going to happen now?" He asked, sounding thoroughly hurt and disappointed.

"Punishment, Son. That's what happens next." His father said calmly. He looked over at Brittany.

"Simon..." she said his name softly, but all the boys and their father heard her. They all looked over at her. She kept her focus on his eyes. "I'm sorry..." Simon smiled, and nodded once. She smiled back.

"Dad?" came Theodore's voice. Everyone looked at him. "What kind of punishment will she receive?" He asked in a sad voice. They all looked at their father as he thought this over for a minute.

"Yeah, Dad." Alvin joined folding his arms over his chest. "What exactly did she do?" He asked. Brittany looked over at Alvin.

_Is he defending me?_ She wondered and looked at their father.

"Guards, bring in the slave she had assaulted." They nodded and set Brittany down and left. Too intimidated and frightened to move, she stayed in her spot. Simon looked over at her and began walking over to her. "Wait, Son." Simon stopped and looked at his father. "Wait until we settle this." Simon sighed, nodded and stood back by his brothers. Alvin put a reassuring hand on Simon's shoulder. Simon looked at him.

"It'll be alright." Alvin said in a comforting, big brother voice. Simon nodded and smiled. The guards came in with Charlene. Alvin's eyes explored her body and he smirked in satisfaction. Charlene looked at him and smiled seductively. All three brothers examined Charlene for any injuries. She had a bruise on her face, some scratches and several bruises on her arms. "Wow, she did a load, didn't she?" Alvin asked, looking at Simon.

Brittany examined Charlene and she felt a wave of astonishment and rage flood her. "You filthy bitch! I didn't do any of that to you!" Brittany was ready to attack her, but one guard held onto her. The other guard stood by Charlene. To add to her plan, Charlene pretended to be frightened of Brittany.

"Stay away from me, you monster!" She looked at their father. "She's a monster, your Majesty! Just make her mad enough and she'll attack on a whim!" She accused, pointing at Brittany. "See, you just tried to attack me!" She yelled at Brittany. Simon looked over Charlene's wounds, then at his enraged Brittany. There was no way she could have done this.

"Dad," Simon began, looking at his father. His dad and brothers looked at him. "I don't believe that Brittany did any of this." He said, keeping a good posture and eye contact, something he learned in training to do when he was talking with a royal elder.

"And why not, Son? The proof is very clear and evident." His father asked.

"Because, I know Brittany. And she wouldn't lose her temper that easily." He smiled at his next thought. "If she could, well, you could imagine how Alvin would like right now." Alvin scowled at him, and looked away with a huff, arms folded. Hi father chuckled lightly.

"He has a good point though, Dad." Alvin joined in, looking his father in the eye. "I'll admit, I was assertive with what I wanted from her. And no matter how angry or upset she'd get, she never once lashed out. It could be because we're royal." He looked at Brittany. "But I think it's because she has a good sense and a warm heart." She smiled slightly. He looked back at his father. He thought about this.

Simon smiled thankfully at Alvin. Alvin smiled back, and nodded once. "Dad, I don't know what happened between Brittany and this slave." Simon began and looked back at his father. Then he examined Charlene. "I do think she may have lashed out once. And we all know the first thing a young woman would do when mad." He looked at Alvin, because he has been hit by plenty of woman. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. They slap, Dad. That's the first instinctive move they do. To a man, and a fellow woman even." Alvin said, keeping his eyes locked to his father's. Brittany looked at Alvin, Simon, then Charlene. She rested her eyes on their father. The King. She watched the wheels turn in his mind as he thought all this information over.

"Guards." He said and Brittany and Charlene felt the guard by then straighten up instantly. "Look for any traces of a slap having been made on the slaves face." He instructed firmly. The one by her did so, tilting Charlene's chin up. She glared, but looked away, letting him examine her face at all angles.

"There is a small bruise and cut on the left side of her mouth, Sir." The guard said, looking up at their father, still holding her chin. "It looks like the first hit, and it's healing. The other bruises look like they were added about an hour or so later." He informed him. Charlene's eyes widened in shock and she knew she had been found out. She had to play this off a little longer.

"Who assaulted you, Slave?" Their father asked as the guard let her go and turned her to face the King.

Charlene pointed at Brittany, her head low. The guard holding Brittany tightened his grip on her shoulders when he felt her move slightly. _Oh you little bitch! If he doesn't figure this out and punish you! I swear on everything, I'll kill you!!! _She thought, rage flooding her body. Simon glanced at her, then at Charlene. "Slave." Their father spoke. "Look me in the eye and tell me again who hurt you." Charlene met his eyes. She couldn't lie to the King. Not right in the face. "Well? Who assaulted you?" She looked at Brittany and the deadly glare she was giving her made her shiver. "At me, Slave." She returned her attention back onto his eyes.

"It was..." She faltered under his intense stare. "Um...it was...a plan..." She whispered, but everyone heard it. Tears fell down her cheeks in shame at having been caught in a lie and the princes were here to hear it.

"A plan? What was this plan? And why?" Their father demanded, not pleased with having been lied to. "Speak! Slave!" He shouted. She jumped and tried to find her voice.

"She did hit me, your Majesty. But once. It was a slap. I was mad, so when she left, I had my friends help me get revenge. I had them hit me, to make bruises. So I could blame it on her." Brittany's glare deepened.

Simon, Alvin and Theodore were all disgusted with Charlene. Simon was about to speak, but Alvin stopped him. Their eyes met and Alvin shook his head. Sighing, Simon relaxed and listened to Charlene continue.

"The girls who helped me were Stacie and Janet." She finished, crying silently.

"You said she hit you. Why did she hit you? And for the safety of your life, do not lie to me again." He said firmly. She shivered under his threat and nodded.

"I wanted to know about why she was here, she said she was Sim-um, _Prince_ Simon's slave. I asked what kind. She said sex slave. Then I asked what it was like. She said she didn't sleep with him. I got mad and told her she should be doing her job pleasing our Prince, not cleaning. She got mad and told me that what she had been brought for was none of my business. I got mad and told her so long as she was working with me, her business was my business. Then she got mad again and slapped me." All the boys and their father were processing this. Clearly, gossip is what she did best.

Simon blushed at the 'pleasing our Prince' part. Their father sighed. "I'm tiring of all this. Guards, get the other tow slaves she mentioned." He looked at Brittany. "I apologize severely for how I acted. Simon, you may take her with you. I have other trash to deal with." He aimed the last statement at Charlene.

"Um, Dad?" Alvin joined in as he watched Simon go over to Brittany. He looked at Charlene and smiled, then looked at his dad again. "Could, I um, have about and hour or so with that slave before you punish her?" He asked sheepishly. He was given glares by his family members, but Charlene looked hopeful.

His dad rolled his eyes, but thought it over. "She did an awful crime." He thought out loud. Sighing he looked from the two of them, then at Brittany. He couldn't do that to her. He looked at Alvin. "No, Son. You can't. I can't allow myself to do that." Alvin scowled. "Go on, all of you. Guard, go get me those other two slaves!" He yelled. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Theodore left.

* * *

"I'm so glad we got you out of that situation!" Simon exclaimed, hugging Brittany tightly as they all walked away from their father's room. Brittany smiled. "If we hadn't, he probably would have out you to death." Brittany shivered at that thought.

"You're happy." Alvin said, still sulking. "I could have hit that girl so much! Man!" He glared ahead, folding his arms. Theodore laughed lightly.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered to Alvin. He looked at her, confused. "For helping me. Thank you. Simon was right, you really can be nice." Alvin smiled.

"All in a days work!" He said proudly, seeming to forget about Charlene instantly at her praise. Simon chuckled. They seperated at their rooms, Simon led Brittany into his room, closing the door gently.

Brittany sat on her bed. "I know, you didn't want me for that. But, if ever you have doubts. Don't forget, that is what I'm here for." Simon looked at her.

"I know." He said gently. "But I want to love someone before I get that intimate." He smiled reassuringly. She blushed and smiled back.

_Am I falling for him? I can't! I still have to find out if my family is really dead. And, I still want to go home...don't I? _She thought as she laid down.

_I almost lost her...I could easily replace her. But the thought of losing her, I just couldn't imagine it...I'm glad I got her back. _He smiled and laid down too. He let out a breath, smiled and watched her soon fall asleep.

* * *

**_My longest chapter yet!!! Hoped you liked it! I did, it was so much fun to write! Please, please, please review!!! I REFUSE to update, until I get more reviews!!! HMPH! So please, review^^_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	6. Getting To Know Eachother

The next day, Simon figured he could afford to miss one day of Training. He wanted to get to know Brittany some more. And maybe tell her more about himself and his family. He was up early around 9:30 a.m. and he had showered and dressed. He was reading over some notes he wrote a couple days ago when he heard Brittany stirring. He looked over at her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. He smiled.

Once her vision cleared, she looked over at Simon. "You're still here? Normally you'd be gone by now." She mentioned, running her hands through her hair absently.

"Yeah, well. I figured missing one day wouldn't hurt. I want to get to know you some more. And maybe tell you more about me and my family. That sound OK to you?" He asked gently. She thought about it.

"Why?" She asked. Simon blinked, confused. "Why waste your time getting to know me?" She elaborated. Simon put his work aside, thinking her question over.

"Well, why not?" He asked simply. He smiled. She met his eyes, not looking to happy about his idea. "Why, don't you want to get to know me?" He asked.

"It's not that." She said, looking down. "It's just…" She looked at him. "I had every intention on going home…to my family, and my boyfriend." Simon winced mentally at the word 'boyfriend' and he felt a little disappointed. Pushing it aside, he pressed the idea.

"Your family?" He asked as though he had thought she didn't have one. "You weren't picked up from the Homeless Shelter where they keep all our future workers?" He asked, astonished and amused.

"No." She shook her head. "I was kidnapped from my home by the man you all know and told my family was dead." The thought still made her heart ache badly, but she refused to cry on a statement she didn't know was true or not. "Then I was drugged and given to you, by your choice." Simon let this all sink in. He'd have to have a talk with his father and James later.

"Well, that's where we're supposed to get our slaves. They are supposed to be homeless, but healthy and flexible. They have to be able to adapt and fulfill their purposes. Be it cleaning, pleasure, or just other things." Simon informed her. She shrugged.

"I very much had a home and a family and friends. Which I'm anxious to get back to." She said, trying not to give away too much about her life. She didn't want to get comfortable around here. She had a home, and it wasn't here.

"So then I guess you wouldn't want to know where you are, and how far from your home you actually are, huh?" Simon asked. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, what harm would it do?" She said and smiled. Simon smiled back.

"OK. My full name is Simon Bertrand Seville. Prince of Ranfield." She giggled at his middle name. "Hey! Don't laugh! I take pride in my name. Bertrand means 'Intelligent, Glorious Raven'." She nodded, liking it's meaning.

"And your brothers and father?" She asked, interested now in their history. Simon chuckled.

"Alvin is the oldest by being 5 minutes older than me." Simon began.

"Oh, so your triplets?" She asked. He nodded.

"Alvin's full name is Alvin Branhard Seville. Branhard means 'Bold Raven'. Heir to the Kingdom of Ranfield." Simon said and when she didn't ask or reply, he continued. "Theodore is the baby. I'm older than him by 3 minutes. His whole name is Theodore Renfred Seville. Renfred means 'Peaceful Raven'." She smiled. "And our father, the King of Ranfield's whole name is David Waldrom Seville. Waldrom means 'Ruling Raven'." He finished with a nod.

She made a high-pitched squeal and giggled. He winced at the sound. "Cool! I wish I had a name with a meaning so strong like all of yours! Waht does Ranfield mean?" She asked.

"It means 'From the Raven's Field'." He answered. "The Kingdom is in the far, far, far South of The Cold City of Goth. Their King and my father get along very well. Though we aren't anything close to as dark as they are, they love us. We just remain cautious and try to avoid going over there." She nodded.

"Freaky." She said simply. Simon laughed.

"Yes. Very freaky." She smiled. "So, now that you know about me, can you tell me about you?" He asked. She sighed. Why not? He was honest, why couldn't she be as well?

"Alright." She said and sat up straighter. Simon subconsciously did the same. She'd tell him the basics, that's all. "I don't have a middle name. My whole name is Brittany Miller. The oldest of triplets as well. My sisters by age are Jeanette Miller. I'm older than her by 5 minutes as well. And the baby is Eleanor Miller. Our mother died when we were born. The woman who raises us is Beatrice Miller." She stopped there.

"Well, where did you live? And your friends and _boyfriend?_" He unintentionally exaggerated the word 'boyfriend'. He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping she hadn't noticed. She only shrugged off his questions, looking away.

"I don't think I should pour my life onto you. I plan on going home soon." She said, lifting her eyes to meet his. He sighed.

"Well, until then. You're here with me and my family. So, I want to know somethings about you, so I can treat you right. So, please?" He asked sweetly and she felt her heart melt at his tone. She blushed lightly.

"Alright. I lived in San Fransisco. I had plenty of friends, but I tried not to get to close. Becuase they don't last. And my boyfriend of two months wasn't the greatest, we were better off as friends." She ended with a nod. Simon nodded, putting his hands on his knees, sitting up more.

"OK, favorite food?" He asked. She arched an eyebrow and he smirked, she was way too cute.

"Are you playing 20 questions with me now?" She asked with a light laugh. He nodded. "Um, OK. Well, let's see...favorite food. Veggie burger and fries. And you?" She asked.

"Let's see, with Theodore as our cook every so often, that's a tough one. But, I'd have to agree with you. No meat. But I love burgers. But with curly fries." She giggled and he smiled. "Favorite activity?" He asked.

"Singing. I absolutely _love_ to sing!" She exclaimed with a sigh as a dreamy look covered her face. Simon laughed lightly.

"Really? Aside from reading and science, I love singing as well. Also so does Alvin and Theodore." Simon said slightly shocked. She looked at him again and smiled. "Sing something for me. Could you?" He asked softly. She blushed and looked down.

"No, no, no! I can't. I haven't sung in like months." She insisted softly. Simon smiled.

"Aw, c'mon please! I bet you'll sound fine." He pleaded gently. She met his eyes. It took a minute, but she gave in.

"Alright. But you better not laugh at me if I mess up!" She snapped pointing at him sharply, smiling. Simon held his hands up defensively.

"I promise! Not a chuckle." She gave him a look but smiled and lowered her hand. Simon lowered his as well and waited patiently.

"Whatever you imagine, can one day come to be." She sang in a soft voice. Simon leaned in to hear her. "There are dreams to awaken, roads to be taken. Follow them and they will set you free." Her voice got louder by a fraction, and then returned to a softness like before. Simon smiled. "Whatever you imagine, is where your heart can goooo. There are worlds filled with treasure, time without measure! To learn whatever you may need to knoooooooooooooow!!" Her voice got louder and more profound. He sat up straighter, caught off guard. He smiled at how beautiful she sang. "Imagine. And you and I can fly past the sun. And leave all our doubts and fears behiiiiiiiiind us. You see, that's just what can happen, if you look inside your mind. There's no limit to the wonders you can fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind! Whatever you imagine! Can make your life brand-neeew! There are miracles waiting! So keep concentrating! And I promise you that if you doooooooooooo. Whatever you imagine can come true." Her voice got higher in the beginning and got lower as she stopped. He thought she was done, so he opened his mouth to comment, but she held up her index finger to silence him. "Whatever you imagine! Can make your life brand-neeeew! There are miracles waiting so keep concentrating! And I promise you that if you doooo! Whatever you imagine will come truuuuuue….true." She finished softly and he smiled and applauded.

"Wow! That was amazing! That's after not singing for how long?" He asked once he was done clapping.

"About four or so months. Thanks." She said bowing her head slightly. "Now that we knwo eachother, let's get some sleep. I'm tired." She said and laid down. He smiled and stood.

"It's still early. I need to get some stuff done. I'll be back later. Have a nice nap." She nodded, closing her eyes. He couldn't help it. He went over and leaned down, brushing his lips across her forehead in a featherlight peck. He stood up more and smiled, leaving. She blushed and watched him leave. She smiled and closed her eyes back.

* * *

**_DAW!!!!!!! That was a sweet ending! The song was "Whatever You Imagine" from the movie Page Master. The video of the Sqeaukual Chipettes singing it is on my profile. That's how I made her sing it. Please Review for me. ^-^ Click the wittle button down there and review. It's not that heard. Please?_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	7. Learning What's Happening

Early evening came for Brittany as she sat on her bed, eating another one of Theodore's meals. He really was a great cook. Though, unlike Alvin, she hasn't met him yet. There was a knock on the door and she looked at it. This was the first time anyone has actually knocked. Who could it be? Did she have the right to say 'come in'? Well, whoever it was must have left. She shrugged and resumed eating. She hoped she could work tomorrow, laying around all day made her feel lazy. And she didn't want to gain any weight, though this was her first meal, Theodore piled plenty of food on it.

Simon came in when she had finished eating. "Here, I forgot to give these to you." He said, putting a small box on her bed. The box was rectangle and about 6 inches long. She took it and opened it. She gasped and smiled. They were shoes. They were pink and silky, but had strong soles. She pulled one out and caressed it softly. There was silver and gold colors sewn into the sides and the front. Simon sat on his bed with a sigh.

"Something bothering you?" She asked as she tried them on, they fit her perfectly. How could she wear something so beautiful and delicate looking when she worked? She'd worry over the slightest piece of dirt, and she was cleaning all day.

"Yes, I talked to my father about your family. And to James. My father wants to check into the rumor." She met his eyes. "In the distance there is between us and your birthplace, it could take several months. At least a year and a half to find out if your family is alive."

"What? Why so long? Is it really only the distance?" She asked, sitting her shoes aside and transitioning to sitting on her knees.

"The distance, yes. And because of the weather in that area. Since you've been here, there have been multiple weather issues in your birthplace. But they are trying." Simon informed her, being cautious on his information. He could see the wheels in her head turning as she digested the information.

"Well, do they know what they look like? What will they do when they find them? Am I going with them?" She asked quickly.

"No, they don't. And if they do, I'm not sure what they'll do yet. That depends on what's happening here. And, no, you're staying here, with me." He answered softly. She smiled at his sweet tone.

"Well, when are they leaving?" She asked, anxious to know where her family was. What state they were in, and how they were. But, a year and a half?

"As soon as you go talk to a sketch artist and describe them to him. Then they'll be on their way. It could take them months to arrive, but they'll stay in touch." She climbed off her bed. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go talk to the sketch person." She said simply, her hand on the door knob. He stood and grabbed her hand gently, removing it.

"That's for tomorrow. He's busy with other things." He said as she stepped back, out from his touch and away from the door. "I didn't mean to get your hopes up, but that's one of tomorrow's plans. As soon as you're up and dressed, I'll walk you down there to get started. OK?" He asked softly.

"But-" She began, the look in his eyes made her sentence falter. She looked down with a sigh. "Alright. Then I start working afterward, right?" She asked, eager to move around and make up for her laziness today.

"Then you begin work again, yes." He answered with a nod. "Will you be able to handle a year here?" He asked.

"I've been her for 2 weeks, I think I can survive. Don't you?" She asked, meeting his eyes with her own. He chuckled.

"Maybe, but as you can already tell, things around here are unpredictable." Simon said in a somewhat serious tone.

Brittany shrugged. "Keeps things interesting. And it'll make me walk around on my toes. Not literally, but you know what I mean." She smiled at him, not noticing that they were fairly close to one another, and even more unnoticed to the fact that he was leaning closer.

"Interesting or not, being in an unpredictable environment should keep you very cautious." He said softly, keeping their eyes locked, slowly leaning down towards her face. She smiled.

"I am cautious. Have you seen the way your brother looks at me?" He smiled as well. Taking sudden notice to their positions, she stepped back once, keeping in mind he was the prince, and of her reason she had been brought here. He stood up straighter.

"Alvin knows not to try anything on you, if he wants to keep the package he uses more than his mouth, he'll remember who you belong to." Simon said seriously.

"'Belong to.'" She repeated with a submissive nod and lowered her eyes. "You have no intention of using me for that?" She asked, taking notice to what he had been close to doing seconds ago.

"Only for someone whom I'm in love with. I told you that." Simon replied. She met his eyes again.

"But, you almost kissed me." She reminded him shyly.

"Almost. Do you think a kiss is as intimate as sex?" He asked as she sat down on her bed, then stood up again quickly.

"No, but it can lead to it." He smiled at her caution.

"I do reassure you, that I have no intention of using you. I have every intention on getting married and having a family. With who, I haven't met anyone yet." He said as he sat on his bed.

"What does this have to do with you almost kissing me?" She asked, her heart racing at the fact, not sure if the fact he had tried to kiss her was more scary, or exciting.

"I don't want a sex slave. Merely a friend. I didn't mean to try and and kiss you. Alvin's antics must be rubbing off on me." She giggled lightly.

"If they were, well, then I'd be soiled by now. I think you'll be fine." She said with a nod.

"Good to see you have faith in me, Brittany." He smiled. Her breath caught at her name.

_God, he's going to drive me insane! I can feel it! He tried to kiss me! Why is this not scary? OK, OK calm down, he's just a guy...He's not hideous. In fact, he's hot! Even with his glasses on. How can I fall for him? _She forced herself out of her thoughts, because they weren't helping her at all. She merely smiled at him.

"OK, well. I have a meeting to go to, so I'll see you later." He said and stood. He adjusted his shirt and went over to her. "Get some sleep for tomorrow. You have a long day ahead of you." She nodded as he pecked her forehead. She blushed as he left.

Sighing, she laid back on her bed. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**_OK, so there's the Chapter. Not much happened, but it covered a lot. So, please review and the next chapter should be up soon, hopefully._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yay! I updated! Coolness, huh?! So remember to review! _**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Waking from a hard night's sleep before sunrise, Brittany sighed and sat up. It was no use, with the knowing fact that she could be helping having her family be found, she couldn't just lay around and do nothing. She looked over at Simon's bed and saw that he was gone again. It looked as though maybe he hadn't come back at all last night. Tossing her blanket off, she climbed out of her bed and stood. She went through her drawer for an outfit she could look nice in, but be willing to work in as well. It was hard to decide, all of them looked so delicate. She decided on a pink, baby blue and light purple outfit. Taking her hair out of the braid, she ran her fingers through it and tied it in a half up, half down style. Slipping on her shoes, she left Simon's room.

Looking around as she walked around the palace, there was major business going on. It was like they never slept. Lifting her gaze to the stained glass windows several feet above the ground, she made out an eagle, clouds and a multicolored sun, in the background was what she assumed as the castle she was in. It was very beautifully done, and she felt bad for the hard work the people must have done and were probably not even acknowledged for it.

Bumping into one of the maids she knocked the laundry she had been so careful carrying. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Brittany exclaimed. The maid said nothing, just bent, gathered them up, and scurried about her destination. Brittany watched her leave, feeling badly, but annoyed at not being responded to. Rolling her eyes, she turned and continued ahead. She came across a door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. She stood on her toes and looked through the round windows and into a large room that was at least 200 feet wide and 300 feet long. There was a large table that could fit probably over a hundred people on both sides. And each chair was occupied. There was more stained glass along the windows, but no designs, just luxurious colors.

Someone must have seen her, because all heads turned in a falling dominoes style. One person stood, bowed and made their way over to the doors. She recognized him as Simon instantly. Stepping back onto her feet completely, she stood away from the doors as he came through them. "Brittany, what are you doing wandering around?" He asked, closing the door most of the way, holding it from closing with his left hand. He must have been in this room all night, he looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes, and his eyes weren't opened all the way, like he was trying to stay awake at this very moment.

"We were supposed to see the sketch artist this morning..." She told him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know, I haven't forgotten. I just have to stay in this meeting. And besides, it's still very early, barely sunrise. I thought I told you to stay in the room, anyway. I have to make sure you don't get in the way. Or else I'll have you taken from me. Wandering around is getting in others way." He informed her, rambling endlessly out of having done it all night.

"What's the point of all night meetings? You have a different meeting, or class to go to everyday. They'll run you down and out of energy before they know it." She stated, not liking the fact that they were doing this to them.

"I have to be a part of this, I need to get used to it. If anything were to happen to Alvin as King, I'll take his place, I need to know all I can." Simon replied, leaning against the door.

"What good will you be with no energy?" She demanded, folding her arms over her chest. "I suggest, you go in there, be the _Prince_ and _order_ some time to rest and digest the information you've been given. The same for your brothers." He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"Wait here, alright?" He said once he opened his eyes back. She nodded and he went back into the Conference Room. She went back to the window and stood on her toes, straining to see what he was doing. She could tell by his body language he was taking her advice. Several people at the table were nodding as he spoke. She watched his brothers stand and move to be with him. All were talking now, she could tell, though barely, the older men and women were proud and impressed. With a wave of their hands, they allowed the Princes dismissal and as they walked to the door, they were gathering up their stuff as well.

Brittany stepped back as the three brothers came out of the room. "I thought it'd _never _end!" Alvin exclaimed, looking just as worn out as Simon.

"My head hurts!" Theodore joined in, massaging his temples in agony. "And I'm _starving_!" He said, wrapping his arms over his stomach.

"Thank Brittany, I wouldn't have done it without her help." Simon said with a smile. Alvin smiled as well and went over to her.

"How can I ever thank you for saving my sanity?" He asked, his eyes lowered in a seductive manner. He held her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I didn't mean that way, Alvin!" Simon snapped, dragging his brother away from her by the collar of his shirt. He gagged and jerked from his grip, massaging his neck.

She smiled at Simon and they all parted. "I'm glad to see you finally asserted your power as Prince. You may not be King, but you do have the right to do things, don't you?" She asked him as they headed back to his room.

"I do, but I try not to use it often. I worry that I'll get too used to it and become overwhelmed with the smallest things I have the power over." He explained.

She giggled lightly, "unlikely." She stated. He looked at her.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I'm sure. You don't seem like the type to be overwhelmed with power. You seem more logical than that. Now, with Alvin as King, well, I pray for you all." They both laughed.

"He'll have advisers. I just hope he listens to them. He'll have matured by then though." Simon said. There was silence as they arrived in his room. "Give me time to sleep, and as soon as I'm up, we'll get those sketches done, alright?" He said as he sat down.

"No worries, I'll go get to work. Let me know when you're ready." He nodded and she headed back out to her work station.

* * *

She was cleaning the floors, feeling a lot like Cinderella in multiple ways when someone called her over. Standing, careful not to slip on the soapy floors, she went over to him. "Prince Simon has sent me to retrieve you. This was please." He led her from her work station, down a mile long corridor and to a small room surrounded by multiple doors. Where they led, she had no clue. He opened the door and she went in. "Prince Simon. Your Slave is here." Simon looked back and nodded. Brittany winced at the word 'slave' and sighed as she made her way over to him.

"Here she is, Martin." Simon said with a smile as she stood next to him. She forced herself not to react as he scanned her up and down, repeating the action several times before nodding. Martin was a young man, early twenties she was guessing. Not bad looking, but she wouldn't date him if he asked. He had short, neatly cut black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Well, shall we get started?" He asked, addressing Simon when he asked.

"Will you be staying?" She asked Simon.

"Yes." He answered both questions, nodding once to both of them.

As they began the sketching, Brittany was very detailed as she described each family member. Each unique characteristic they all had sticking out in her mind and remaining there until there sketch was finished. Martin showed her each sketch once more, making sure she was positive it was fully correct. She smiled into familiar green eyes, she described them so well, he managed to get the right glisten. She nodded.

"Yes, that's my sister, Jeanette." She forced away any worried tears, feeling Simon rest his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, standing behind her while she sat by a table. She drew strength from him and relaxed.

He showed her another sketch, and she giggled faintly, hearing her other sister's scolding her for some stupid thing she did. "That's Eleanor." She sniffled as her worries increased, she didn't what she'd do without them. He showed her the last sketch. "No doubt. That's Miss Miller." She felt and heard Simon chuckle at how abrupt her response had been.

"OK. Now that we've got the sketches, I can give them to the Captain of the search team." Martin stated, putting them neatly into a folder and putting his sketching supplies into a briefcase. She stood and moved next to Simon. He was aiming his information towards Simon. We'll inform you when he's left and the Pilot will forward information the you and your father." Simon nodded.

"Ready to go?" Simon asked, looking at Brittany. She looked at the folder containing the sketches for a minute, then at Simon. He smiled gently and she smiled back, nodding. "Thanks for your help, Martin."

"Anything for you, Prince." He said with a respectful bow. Simon nodded and they left.

* * *

A week later, they were notified that the group going to search had just left and that they were going to be keeping in touch weekly.

"That's great! I still can't believe how long it will take..." She told Simon when he told her. He smiled, realizing that over the past week, he was growing very fond of her.

"Yeah, me either. But you'll be safe here. I like to think everything happens for a reason. Don't you?" He asked. She thought about it for a few seconds.

"I guess so..." She said with a shrug. Simon chuckled and caressed her cheek gently. She gasped lightly as he tilted her chin up.

"I'm not going to be like Alvin." He told her, resting his forhead against hers. She kept her light blue eyes locked to his gray ones. "I don't want you for the reason you were given to me. But I do want to kiss you right now. May I?" He asked softly. She smiled faintly and nodded. Lifting his forehead from hers, he tilted his head to the left and caught her lips under his in a soft kiss. He lingered for a few seconds and pulled back. Letting go of her chin, he looked into her slightly confused eyes and only smiled again. "I have to go for another class. I'll see you later on."

She nodded. He was about to leave, but looked back. "Oh, I got you some work clothes so you don't have to worry about ruining your new clothes. They're in your drawer." He smiled and left. She smiled and sat on her bed.

_Yes, I definetly believe everything happens for a reason._ She lightly touched her lips and giggled. Then she got changed and left to clean.


End file.
